


He Wanted Everything, and Nothing at All

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Culkold/Culkquean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Learning about Consent, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Research, Sexual Violence, Swingers, Ultimately KakaVege, Verbal Humiliation, all consensual though, because that is Very Important, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Goku became older, he started looking for a special type of smile. It was on his wife's face on their wedding night, her body on the bed and all his. It was on Bulma's face, and on Yamcha's face, when they slept together. He wondered if it was on his own face.</p>
<p>He'd found it on Vegeta's, and he liked that one most of all. He wanted all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re looking at him again.” Bulma turned to Vegeta, face red. It was another picnic, another reason to get Kakarotto out of the house since his wife had died. During the formalities, the woman had repeatedly looked at the younger Saiya-jin, their gazes sometimes meeting and Vegeta noticing that the younger male’s eyes seemed to wander.

It didn’t surprise him that Kakarotto would look at the mother of his child. After all, he’d been more assertive in flaunting Bulma around when he offered her body in exchange for the Dai Kaioshin’s help. What surprised him was that she seemed welcome to the advance, like she’d been waiting for it, her blue eyes more playful.

He’d taken her inside, excusing them both on grounds of a “family matter”; it was funny how easily their comrades bought that, like he and Bulma were more than just parents of Trunks and infant Bra, something closer.

“And?!” she countered. “I’m not going to lie; he’s attractive!” She crossed her arms in a huff. Vegeta could smell her arousal, and it smelt like something familiar. She’d smelt like this before… and she had smelt like something more.

That day when he had met the woman on Namek-sei, her eyes were too lively when she learnt that the younger pure-blooded Saiya-jin was coming. And he had smelt that arousal.

“Have you laid with him before?”

Her cheeks grew pale, and he knew then that, yes, Kakarotto had had this woman before he did, but no child. He stepped towards her, reveling in the fact that she took a step back from him in anxiousness.

“Vegeta?”

“Was he as good as me? Did he hold you down and take you like a true Saiya-jin would?” He licked at the shell of her ear, harsh whispers cutting into the flexible shell of her ear. She shivered and gently shook her head sideways.

“Not here, Vegeta-“

“Tell me.” Vegeta smiled gently, that horrible smile that had tricked her so many times into thinking that he cared about _her_ , and kissed her forehead. “Bulma.”

She shook in his grasp, and she told him everything in the smallest of whispers, short and sweet, very sweet.

When she was done, she was looking down and she reached down between Vegeta’s legs and squeezed the hardness there.

“Will you do it? Hold him down? Can you make this start after we’ve ended?”

Vegeta kissed her harshly now, this time on the lips, an echo of the passion that had rapidly been disappearing after the woman had had their daughter.

“I plan to.”

Bulma smirked. “It was obvious. No one but you could realize after so long that you wanted to have him, not kill him. Just watch out though. I’m not the only one that’s helped Goku out.”

* * *

It’d been easy in the beginning. Vegeta tried to kill Gohan and killed so many of his friends, it was easier to put Vegeta further away from him because he was the bad guy.

Goku shouldn’t have thought to dream about him, to be so enticed by the older, smaller Saiya-jin. He wanted to taste the other’s blood in his mouth; he wondered about how good the other would taste, smell, feel, sound, look with ecstasy splattered across his face.

He was back in his little house, the one where he and his wife had done so many things together. After the picnic, he talked to her picture on the wall of their bedroom.

“… I don’t know if it’s worse or better, Chi-Chi. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Pounding into the mattress, into the ground, anywhere would be fine for him. Hands grasping, sliding, pressing into him; it made him stop thinking about everything. What made it bad for him was that he was currently doing those things – his fingers pressed deep into his own body and his other hand on his cock, slick from sweat and the premature liquid that came before the wave of pleasure that left him boneless.

“Chi-Chi…” He’d say his wife’s name, but he wasn’t really thinking of her. He was thinking of someone else, as small as her but so much stronger… and male. He wanted his bones broken and body torn apart like it had been years ago, all while being fucked into this mattress that his wife used to sleep on when she was alive.

He pushed his three fingers deeper against that spot inside of himself, practically stabbing the spot. He was so close, so damn close now, Goku thought as he closed his eyes, curling his fingers.

He thought of Vegeta moving his fingers deep inside of Goku’s body. What would he say? Would he like how Goku looked? Would he even want him?

His orgasm crashed over him, his body shaking as his cum covered his thighs and lower belly. He was sobbing and saying Vegeta’s name like a lost prayer, the only one that he knew.

“Kakarotto?”

That voice… it wasn’t one of the ones in his head. Goku sat up and saw Vegeta standing in the room.

“Ah… Er, how did you get inside?”

“…You have the window open.”

Oh, yeah. It’d been hot out. Goku let out a shy laugh, shakily getting to his feet and wiping his hands on the blankets.

“I… I’m sorry.” Vegeta stepped towards him, and Goku was now very aware of the fact that he didn’t have any clothes on his lower half. He apologized again, to the floor, because if the floor didn’t get any respect for all it had put up with over the years, then he didn’t deserve a floor anymore.

If only Vegeta were willing, they could use the floor… He loved the feeling of the wood on his back.

"If you want me to, I'll take you."

Vegeta was standing in front of Goku, their faces so close, and Goku was getting dizzy from the idea that was invading his mind. His imagination was racing; if Vegeta only knew what he was thinking, the Prince would probably kill him.

“What are you talking about, Vegeta?”

If those eyes could just kill him with their glance, Goku would be very dead right now. Those eyes narrowed and Goku took in a sharp inhale as the scent of the other man spiked higher, along with the scent of something else. The scent, along with Vegeta’s eyes and his really _bothersome_ ideas, were distracting him; he could be like this for a while.

He had tried not to think about Vegeta this way before, but the other man was beautiful. After coming back to live with his family, Goku should have only thought of Chi-Chi like that, but after Chi-Chi had…

“Didn’t your woman tell Bulma about all of this?”

Goku blinked himself back to awareness.

“Wha-“ Goku choked as Vegeta’s hand came over his throat. It wasn’t cutting off his breathing at all, and the grip itself was rather gentle, or gentle for Vegeta.

“You touched Bulma, didn’t you? You had her, and a few others, didn’t you?”

Goku’s face blanched. He closed his eyes as he prepared for anything; he didn’t want to dodge, didn’t want to move, not now that Vegeta’s hand was on him. His throat was on fire now, alive with the other’s touch. He closed his eyes that thought about what Vegeta had said. He had touched Bulma?

He had, but that was years ago…

“I wonder, Kakarotto,” Vegeta murmured, and Goku opened his eyes and since when was Vegeta this close to his face?

“Vegeta?”

“How did she touch you?” Lips pressed over his and Goku died.

He had to have died, to feel Vegeta’s tongue against his, and to feel that hand on his throat tighten. He was feeling lightheaded, lost in that taste and sensation. Teeth were against his own and his tongue was suckled on, pushed aside, and his throat was intruded upon by a harsh, invasive tongue.

His shoulders were grabbed and his body pushed, his feet pedaling backwards. The edge of the bed hit the back of his legs, and he let himself fall backwards, Vegeta climbing right on top of him. Goku shivered as fingers let go of his throat and proceeded to rip and tear at his clothes, which consisted of only his shirt. Vegeta’s mouth left his, and Goku whimpered as a hand came to rub his cock roughly. His hips rolled upwards, seeking more friction.

“Please… Please!”

“What, Kakarotto?” Vegeta’s voice was rougher, deeper, and Goku rolled his hips again in wanting. “Why don’t you show me what you want?”

“Ve-Vegeta…” Goku hissed as that hand moved away. He wanted to bite down on something so badly, lest he drool all over this bed… “I want you…”

“Where?” Vegeta pulled back, and Goku whimpered at the distance, sitting up slowly before being pushed down again and crying out as the tips of Vegeta’s fingers pressed into him.

“Here? You’re already so loose.”

“Yes, please! There! I’m all loose already!” Goku felt tears spilling from his eyes at the contact. He’d wanted this for years, since he had come to life that day so long ago, and now it was happening. It didn’t matter the explanation or if it was a dream, because none of his dreams had ever felt this good. The thrusting that Vegeta was doing, lithe fingers grabbing at his penis and stroking it crudely; he was lost in it.

“What do you want me to do to you, Kakarotto?”

“Fuck me, please, Vegeta!” He was turned over, fingers harshly pulled from his twitching hole. Goku was in the middle of protesting just as Vegeta thrust into him.

It was wonderful how stretched out he was, further than his own fingers had ever done to his ass. Goku almost came right then, but then he felt Vegeta move backwards and thrust forward again. He had to hold on; he’d savor his Prince’s cock, Vegeta’s hardness, as long as it was inside of him- Oh, God, Vegeta was moving now, already fast and hard.

Vegeta groaned, his mind growing hazy as he lost the control he had over his hips. He was pistoning out of Goku’s body without mercy, claiming the younger male beneath him. He wanted that twitching body, that hot entrance to only respond to him. This was his Saiya-jin, the last one…

All his.

Goku let his mouth hang out as Vegeta thrust into him again, stabbing into his sweet spot. Drool was dripping from the side of his mouth, but his mind was gone, lost in the feeling of Vegeta's cock filling him up and leaving him empty for only a moment before thrusting back in.

“S-Say bad things. Call me bad things!”

Vegeta was silent for a moment before saying softly. “What? You want me to call you- What? ‘Filthy’? ‘Disgusting’? ‘Whore’?”

Vegeta felt the cock in his grasp quiver, and he smirked at the thought that the world’s purest, strongest man had a kink for dirty talk.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta hissed at him, and Goku shivered as he waited for anything that the Prince had to say. "You're a horrible slut, you know that? How many of your little friends have had you?"

“Aah…” Goku felt himself gag as a firm, strong hand wrapped around his throat, purring as his windpipe protested against the pain and restriction. His cock gave a painful throb at the words and the growing lack of air supply to his lungs. His eyes opened and he reoriented himself. His head was hanging off of the bed, partially supported by the fierce grip on his neck.

“You love this, don’t you? My cock inside of you and you underneath me. You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted this.”

He managed to see, out of the corner of his eye, a mirror, and he moaned in protest, for Vegeta to keep moving and stop talking, as his body urged him to let go, to come. That was a strange thing to talk about, anyway, that somebody wanted him like this. The only one that really did was Chi-Chi, before. Everyone else had just wanted to help him with the problem that he had, this need to have sex regularly and roughly.

"How did your wife even look at you?"

He remembered Chi-Chi three months after their wedding, the night that she had gotten pregnant with Gohan, and what Goku had made her do. She had cried.

She had looked so afraid. Of him, for him; he never really did learn the answer.

* * *

 

"You want me to...?" Chi-Chi picked up the strange looking thing again, looking at her husband one more time. "Are you sure?"

Goku nodded, his face red and burning. “I’ll let you know if I need to stop. Are you okay?”

Chi-Chi, only nineteen years old and wondering how her husband had thought of this at all, nodded and lifted the ball gag that Goku had given her.

"O-Okay. Open up." Goku obediently opened his mouth and let the metal ball - hollow and pierced in several places so that he could breath - slide into his mouth. The metallic taste clung to his tongue and he closed his eyes as Chi-Chi secured the device behind his head. The buckle was snug against the back of his head, like a firm hug.

Chi-Chi, satisfied that her husband hadn’t reacted badly at all and that she had not put it on too tightly, reached for the thick rope that Goku had found. Her face had to be red by now, she thought, as she tied Goku’s wrists together – Goku had shown her how to tie animals up before, just when he was going to slaughter them, but he’d shown her how to tie up people too, just in case - and then tied the looped rope to the headboard of their bed.

Goku tugged on it a few times before nodding and looking up at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi shivered. She was frightened – Goku could smell that – and aroused – that was the smell that Goku liked the most.

Chi-Chi crawled over her husband, straddling his waist and digging her knees into the mattress on either side of him. She pressed a kiss to his nose, and she inspired a giggle to come from Goku’s gagged mouth. She pressed her lips to the metal ball. Goku’s small bit of whining made her let out a small moan as well.

“Goku- _sa_ … You look too handsome tied up like that…” Chi-Chi licked the side of her husband’s neck and tasted the salt on his skin. He was quivering beneath her touch, and wasn’t it amazing that the strongest man in the world belonged to her? She thought about what he had said, what he wanted, and maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. A feral part of her wanted it to be permanent, after all.

Goku jerked as Chi-Chi bit into the side of his neck. He purred deep in his chest to let Chi-Chi know that it was okay, keeping biting, and he moaned as best as he could around the gag when Chi-Chi moved her mouth and bit him in a different spot, just on his shoulder.

There was a bit of blood in Chi-Chi’s mouth after the second bite, and the taste twisted her stomach. She pulled away and lifted her head. Her husband looked like he was in a daze, eyes closed and his cheeks a pleasant pink. He was still purring which was definitely a good sign.

She pressed kisses to the bloody spot where she had bitten him, taking his slight tensing of the body for anxiety.

She moved down a little lower to kiss Goku’s chest, but she froze when she felt a familiar hardness against her bottom.

‘Already?’

Goku rolled his hips upwards, and Chi-Chi gripped his sides to stay still. She knew that she was getting wet already, but she didn’t know if she was ready or not.

Goku hummed as delicate fingers brushed against his cheeks and reached behind his head. As they undid the buckle, Goku blinked away the haze and stared up at Chi-Chi.

“Wha… Wha’s wrong?” he mumbled, his mind still fuzzy.

“Can… Can you touch me?” Chi-Chi looked lost. Her eyes were confused and anxious and nothing like what Goku was feeling right now. He didn’t want to think at all right now, but if Chi-Chi didn’t know what to do, then he had to help.

He looked up to his wrists, still tied to the headboard. He had a sudden thought of some of the magazines that Kame Sen’nin would keep around and he made a small smile.

“Sit on my chest, Chi-Chi.”

His young wife blinked and frowned, the space between her eyebrows crinkled in the way that he found cute. She obeyed, and soon, Chi-Chi was straddling his head.

“Remember how Bulma mentioned that one thing? About using your mouth?”

Chi-Chi’s face was completely red and in any other situation, Goku would have probably laughed. She nodded, her confusion growing.

“I’m going to use my mouth, okay?”

His wife froze for a moment. She took a few deep breaths and nodded. Her eyes staying with Goku’s, she lifted her hips up and moved forward, lowering them down as Goku opened his mouth.

His lips against her soft skin made them both shiver. Goku tilted his head slightly and he felt a bump against his upper lip. Chi-Chi let out a squeak at that and pushed her wetness further into Goku’s eager mouth. His tongue lavished that small bump with wet kisses and his lips pulled on it and suckled on it when he could. Chi-Chi almost danced on his face and all the sweet water coming from her body was spilling over his chin.

“Wait- Goku-!” Chi-Chi reached for the headboard and stood up, lifting her hips away from her husband’s mouth. Goku looked up in confusion before seeing her over again.

There was sweat beaded up all over her body, and her breasts had a nice sheen on them from the moisture.

“I think I’m ready, Goku- _sa_.” Goku just nodded. He watched as his wife moved down and straddled his hips again. He shivered as the small hands – the hands that made his food, helped him bathe when his muscles were sore, and that loved to tickle him on Sundays – grabbed his cock and held it steady.

A shock went through him as he felt something was horribly wrong. Where was it? It wasn’t in his mouth!

He let out a deep moan as Chi-Chi lowered herself on him, and that anxiety heightened itself to a different extreme, one that was lurking beneath his skin. His wife was settling herself downward, almost taking all of him in, and she looked up at him with the happiest of faces since the first night that they had had sex.

“Goku- _sa_ , are you all right?”

“Where…” His lungs felt so heavy. “Where’s the mouth-piece?”

Chi-Chi leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “Do we need it right now?”

“Yes,” he whispered harshly. His head was spinning, lightheaded, and he just wanted something to bite into and Chi-Chi was too soft to ever do that with. He needed to bite, and he needed to bleed. His eyes were burning, so badly that he shut them tightly. “Please, Chi-Chi.”

Chi-Ch wiped something from his face and he could hear her reaching for something – ‘please be it!’. He let out a small sob as the metal ball slipped into his mouth, but Chi-Chi’s fingers stopped there. He looked up at her, but her eyes made him stop his question in his throat.

She was crying.

He bit into the metal ball, flinching as ChiChi began to move. He closed his eyes as Ch-Chi kissed around the gag, peppering kisses to his lips and his teeth when he hissed as the friction between them grew. It was so hot and sweet and nice. Goku whimpered when Chi-Chi moved her hips forward and back, absorbing those soft moans from his wife. They were sinking into his memory and he wouldn’t forget it.

He thrust his hips upwards, as gently as he could because she was soft and tiny, and she cried out his name like it was the only word that she knew. She moved up and down faster, and Goku imagined her breasts bouncing up and down at the force of her motions. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, and- yep, they were bouncing, all right.

Chi-Chi had her hands on Goku’s tummy, but she moved to grip his shoulders, her tongue hanging out slightly. She was gone in the pleasure and Goku was going to join her there.

“Goku- _sa_!”

She was tight around him, tighter than before and he thrust up into her one more time, his mouth open and that metal ball slipping from his mouth, and her name slipped from his lips like a prayer.

It was like he had fallen asleep, and when he woke up seconds later, Chi-Chi was panting, shivering on his torso. Goku purred, knowing that she liked the feeling against her body; she had said before that it had made her feel safe.

“Goku- _sa_?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you like that?”

Goku looked down at her, only to see tears in her eyes. He blinked in confusion.

“I… Is that not how…?”

“No. Not tha’ I know, an’way.”

Goku bit his lip, trying to keep his composure. “I don’t know. It’s how I like it. I… I need that.”

Chi-Chi ducked her head down and pressed her forehead to Goku’s collarbone. She was shaking and Goku found that he wanted to pet her head, but his hands were still tied up. He looked up and sighed.

“You… You don’t have t’ do it, Chi-Chi. I won’t ask anymore.”

Chi-Chi shook her head. “You like it… Maybe… Do you love me, Goku- _sa_?”

Goku blinked at her and nodded without hesitation. “I do, Chi-Chi.”

“Would you always come back to me?”

“Yes.”

“D’you promise?”

“I promise.”

Chi-Chi lifted her head, and there was a hardness in her eyes. He was about to ask what she was thinking about when she kissed his nose, untied his wrists, and fell asleep next to him, never bothering to get in the tub like she usually did.

* * *

 

"Ve... Ge..." His cock was throbbing, as he remembered his wife, and Vegeta's vice-like hold on him was making it worse.

"Whore. And you're mine."

Hot breath was in his ear. Black eyes, just like his, were burning through him. There was nothing on Earth like them, and Goku whimpered as his orgasm crashed over his body, his cum splashing onto both of their bellies. Vegeta’s own release filled him up and Goku shook again with amazement at the feeling.

"Mine?"

"Yours... Vegeta."

He blacked out, Chi-Chi’s determined expression burnt into his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta realizes that Kakarotto is very special, and Chi-Chi asks for Bulma to fuck her husband. Yay.

Vegeta sighed, pleasure rippling through him as he pulled himself from Kakarotto’s body. He let the younger man lie on the bed and admired the spectacle. The strongest warrior on this planet, and he was on his side, unconscious. His cum was on his stomach and Vegeta could see his own release starting to trickle out slowly from that abused entrance.

Kakarotto hadn’t been surprised that Vegeta had found out about all of this. He was surprised when Vegeta actually said that he would fuck him. He was surprised when Vegeta actually forced him into it, like he would have said “No,” but Vegeta knew desperation when he saw it; he’d felt it for most of his life. He recognized that desire when he heard Kakarotto moaning out his name like it would calm down the fire in his body.

Kakarotto didn’t seem to realize that he could be desired.

Vegeta knelt down by the unconscious body and let his fingers dance over Kakarotto’s pale skin. It was a canvas of bruises on the neck, those hips, and bite marks decorated the softer parts by the junction of Kakarotto’s arm and shoulders, breast, and the insides of his thighs.

‘Is this why you fight, then?’

He’d heard of it rarely occurring on Planet Vegeta, males that required domination for sanity. Kakarotto must have been one since the beginning, looking for stronger opponents which led to him engaging in so many battles.

‘What happened in that damaged mind when he met Raditz?’ Raditz had sent report back to them before his untimely death. Kakarotto had been intrigued; family be damned, mating and sexual interaction was limited when you only had four of your kind left, and Kakarotto had barely been able to fight back, let alone resist Raditz’ power over his. He’d been tempted by his older brother, but Kakarotto had resisted because of his allies and son standing behind him, expecting to be defended by one supposed to be defended.

The males that required domination, Vegeta had been taught for those few years on Vegeta-sei, could have normal interactions, but they loved to fight even more so than their blood normally wished for. Even in times of peace, they would seek out petty fights or try to survive by the skin of their nose, for the challenge. If they found someone to dominate them, then they felt safe and would calm themselves.

He remembered asking his tutor about mating, as mates were temporary, save for special cases like that of those lower-class warriors.

‘With temporary mating, the male will normally seek other males, unless a female is enough. With mating bonds of a more permanent nature, if the female is not dominant, then she may agree to the Culkquean.’

‘And what is that?’

‘She may agree to have her male seek company of the sexual nature with others.’

Is that what had happened with Kakarotto? Was that why that woman, that Chi-Chi, let him leave so often and return as there were no issues? She must have grown used to it all, if she had agreed to the Culkquean. Then her jealousy, her wanting to control her husband so often, so thoroughly made sense; it was the only way to make sure that he still belonged to her, and that headstrong nature made him more attracted to her.

His own jealousy was creeping forward, wondering just how Bulma had gotten involved in all of this. Even if she didn’t belong to him anymore, she did at one point. Stranger was the knowledge that she was no dominant; she wanted to be pleasured but not take charge in giving pleasure. How on this damn planet, then, did Bulma manage to have the Saiya-jin that he had underneath his hands right now?

* * *

 

_26 years prior..._

Bulma sighed as she worked, stretching her aching muscles in her lower back as she walked to the living room on the second floor. Chi-Chi was here, and it hadn't been four months yet since the Princess and Pauper had gotten hitched.

She froze in the doorway when she saw the younger girl. That normally happy face, the one that radiated sunshine the day of the Tournament, was pale and it lacked any touch of happiness. The dark brown eyes weren't warm like a soft fur coat. She stepped into the room and those warm brown eyes filled with tears almost immediately.

"I need help, Bulma- _sa_!" Bulma almost fell backwards at the force that the girl ran at her with. Her arms were full of the shaking girl and she gently - urgently! - got them both to the couch. Chi-Chi cried softly in her arms for a few minutes before lifting her head.

"Chi-Chi, honey, what's wrong?"

"... I'm a terrible wife."

Bulma blinked at that. Goku didn't need much to be happy; he was the kind of boy that roughed it in the wilderness, defended himself, and lived without many luxuries that the human world found necessary. When Chi-Chi had told him of all that she could cook, Goku had lit up like the sun itself; to live with someone that would cook for the rest of their lives was amazing to him!

"Why would you say that? I'm sure Son- _kun_  just-"

"I can't." Chi-Chi's face then took an interesting change.

'Why is she blushing so hard?'

"I can't please him sexually."

"Shit!" Bulma pulled back, her face growing warm. Goku and sex didn't figure in her head; she had helped the boy take baths when he was twelve! He was like a little brother to her, and to think of him like that...

It... wasn't bad.

"Bulma- _sa_?" Bulma fanned herself as she tried to not imagine the now adult arms around her, those strong hands lifting her up and holding her close.

"Uh... So why do you need to talk to me?"

Chi-Chi smiled the smallest, saddest smile that Bulma had ever seen. "He... He likes doing different things while we..."

Bulma nodded. "Guys are like that. They don't have to take the force of what they do to girls, so they like experimenting." She thought of her own experiences with Yamcha; whipped cream was never going on her body again.

"Goku- _sa_  does like different things," Chi-Chi repeated, and she bit her lip. It was then that Bulma noticed something; Chi-Chi's eyes were slightly red and slightly puffy, like she'd been crying before. She also saw something darker than Chi-Chi's skin tone on the smallest expanse of her neck; a bruise.

"Did he hurt you, Chi-Chi?" The girl sat up, face furious and body shaking once what the suspicion sank it.

"No! He didn't hurt me at all! Goku- _sa_  asked me t-to do things that I don't understand and we stopped, but I saw him doing something strange two nights ago and I helped him and he kissed me and bit my neck and... and told me that he was so- so happy that I was touching-"

As Chi-Chi spoke, her face was crumbling. She gagged on whatever she was trying to explain and spoke around it. "He was so happy that I was trying t' do it, what he wanted, but I've never seen that. I just can't do wha' he wants me t' do! I can't hurt him!"

Bulma was ready to fight back, ready to say that Chi-Chi didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to do; then she heard that last phrase. Hurt Goku? That's what he wanted? What the hell did that mean? Goku was the strongest in the world; nothing could hurt him. Did Chi-Chi misunderstand something? Did she see Goku taking... pressure off by himself and was confused by it?

"Chi-Chi, what do you mean 'hurt him'?"

The Princess was wiping her tears on her own sleeve, and she was looking up at Bulma as soon as she was more presentable, if by a negligible amount. The girl looked thoughtful, and she looked anxious to be talking again.

"What... What kind of things do you and Yamcha- _sa_  do when you lie together, Bulma- _sa_?"

Bulma's jaw dropped. "Uh-"

"You don't have to be really detailed. You lie together, he pleases you and you please him, right?"

Bulma nodded.

"Does... Does he hold you down?"

Bulma's face must have been a beacon of red by now. "W-When I ask him to."

"Do you hold him down?"

"Oh my God," Bulma whispered, covering her face with her tired hands. Images of Yamcha, squirming underneath her against ropes that didn’t hurt his skin but certainly held him back, flashed in her mind, making her drink a bit more of cold tea to soothe the rising warmth in her belly. "Yes," she whispered; "when he asks me to, I do."

"Do you hurt each other, if you ask?"

Bulma blinked at that. "Like, slapping?"

Chi-Chi froze, and then she gave the smallest nod. "Like that, and spankings and not letting you say 'no', but only if you ask?"

Bulma closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. What the Hell had Muten Roshi shown Goku when he had trained him? Was Goku trying to get Chi-Chi to do those things? Did he think that it was okay? She stood up and let out a sigh that had been sitting in the very bottom of her lungs. She set her hands on her hips, nodding and looking to Chi-Chi.

"Yes, but there needs to be a real connection and understanding before any of that shit happens. If Goku's been doing this... you know, holding you down and not letting you say 'no'-"

"No, Bulma- _sa_!" Chi-Chi stood up and waved her hands up in negation. "It's not like that! He wants me to do it to him!"

The tension in the air seemed a lot thicker, but Bulma found that her head was as light as a feather. She tried to imagine a not-embarrassed Goku - or maybe he was embarrassed, now that he had grown up - trying to explain what he wanted to Chi-Chi; he'd probably thought it was normal enough, or common enough, that he didn't explain what he wanted but what he thought that he wanted. If he wanted a strong woman, he'd certainly found one in Chi-Chi, but if that's not what he really wanted, then this could turn into something great, and something terrible. What did he want that made Chi-Chi so much more frightened than Bulma had seen any other young virgin?

"What does he ask for, Chi-Chi? I'll need the details on this, because this - I don't want to scare you - this could be a keystone in your relationship."

Chi-Chi nodded, and she began to speak; and as she spoke, Bulma felt her heart race as she pictured Goku being subjected to so many things that he - apparently - wanted his wife to do. To be dominated was weird for a guy, but Goku was the strongest; he had been for the longest time, now, and maybe this was a feeling that he was looking for, to be at the mercy of someone else. No wonder Chi-Chi was frightened by it, if she'd been wanting a traditional relationship, dreaming of it since she was a little girl. It was her life goal, like how Bulma's was getting a boyfriend, the perfect one.

Bulma set herself down on the couch again after one last sentence from Chi-Chi, one that had the tears starting again. She knew why Chi-Chi was bothered, she had empathy for it, but her body was warm and responsive to the idea, wanting to see Goku be down against the mattress, face sideways into the pillows, eyes unfocused and wanting-

"Bulma." She looked up at those dark brown eyes again. "Can you help me?"

Bulma blinked. "Help you? How?"

Chi-Chi looked up at the ceiling and Bulma, wondering what she was looking at, did the same. There was nothing there, save for the familiar crack in the ceiling that had resulted from her first attempt at making a laser gun as a child.

"Goku says that he loves me, that he'll always come back t' me." Bulma looked down to look at Chi-Chi again, but the younger girl kept her face to the ceiling. "If Goku needs someone like that, someone that can make him feel happy in that way, I'll accept any decision I have to make for him."

Chi-Chi lowered her eyes to meet Bulma's blue.

"Will you help him?"

Bulma's face grew cold, abruptly, and her head felt all light again, like nothing was touching her at all. "'Help'...?"

Chi-Chi closed her eyes. She stood up and walked to stand in front of Bulma's spot on the couch. She then lowered herself to her knees, and before Bulma could utter any words to get her to stop, the Princess was on her knees, forehead to the floorboards, and her whole body was bent over in submission.

"Help my husband be happy." Chi-Chi's voice pierced the air, the atmosphere weaving itself to her will. "You are his friend - he told me how you found him and taught him about the world outside the forest, even if a little. You're beautiful, you really are, and he talks about how smart you are, how fast your thinking is. He'll be mine, no matter how you think of him-" Bulma flinched at that tone, because Chi-Chi had found out what her dirty heart wanted, no matter how wonderful Yamcha was. "-but you care about him, and even me."

"What makes you so sure?" Bulma asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "What makes you think I can help? All of us will get hurt in the end."

"I'm willing to risk the pain for his happiness. He's... He's already tried so hard for me; I need to give back in this other way for him. You don't know how difficult it is, not hearing the purring at night."

'Purring...?' Now that she thought of it, she had asked Puar about the purring noises when they traveled together, without Goku, and once with him; Puar didn't purr so loudly, and it definitely was gone when Goku wasn't around.

If she agreed to this, it could hurt everybody. It would hurt Yamcha, Chi-Chi... and Goku, her baby brother that was as innocent as a baby animal and as strong as Atlas. She buried her face in her hands and shivered; she wanted to taste every part of that body, that body that she had seen change and it was so clean and beautiful, she wanted to defile it with her own fingers, lick it and lavish it with a darker worship than Goku had probably ever known or even thought of before. This would break every meaning of marriage that they had tried to teach him, but maybe that had all just hurt him in the end; maybe he was stuck in that little house in the forest, wondering why he wasn't like everyone else?

'Why am I not right?'

"Bulma, please."

"I'll help." Chi-Chi's head shot up, and Bulma felt her heart break at the first sign of happiness in the girl's face since she had arrived at Capsule Corp. "I- have to talk to Yamcha, first. If he says 'no'... well, I can't do it then."

Slender, muscular arms embraced her, and Bulma remembered how Goku had lifted the Princess into the air by her arm, the girl's face only showing delight and no pain at the force of her own weight against gravity. This girl could kill her with brute force, and all for Goku.

'All for him... if that's what he wants.'

* * *

Bulma spoke with Yamcha only hours after saying “yes”, and to her surprise, he was silent for a few minutes as well. Bulma had braced herself for screaming, yelling, words calling her things that made her sick and feel ugly. She didn’t expect Yamcha to sit silently. He stood up soon after and Bulma was left alone on the balcony of her room.

What did she just agree to? What did she just do to Yamcha?

She closed her eyes and buried her face in her folded arms on the table. She imagined Chi-Chi’s crying face, confused and scared. She imagined Goku probably trying to comfort Chi-Chi and not knowing what to say at all, biting his lip and holding her as she cried; it was a very Goku thing to do. Did he think that maybe something was wrong with what he wanted? He knew that Muten Roshi probably had something to do with it, but maybe it was always part of Goku; from what she knew, some people were just turned on by being dominated, and here was the strongest man in the world, put in a situation that he didn’t completely understand (marriage was still somewhat of a new concept for the boy that grew up in the mountains, new enough that Goku would call Bulma from his house phone and ask what else happened in a marriage, which is what probably what led to this problem in the first place).

The strongest man in the world, and he had no idea what his body wanted or needed. He knew that he needed to survive, by eating and drinking, and to breathe. He loved to fight, to meet someone stronger than he was… which was impossible now. Chi-Chi was softer than Goku, but hot-headed enough that Goku did seem truly interested. Bulma shook her head; she knew that personality outside of the bedroom did not always coincide with what happened in the bedroom; Chi-Chi was probably super shy in bed, with the traditional family that she was raised in, and that had led to the problem that Yamcha’s return to the balcony quickly reminded her of.

As Yamcha sat down in front of her, Bulma felt her heart in her chest, beating its powerful muscles against her ribs. He let out a small sigh and didn’t look at her, but his cheeks were pink.

“Goku’s a swinger then?”

Bulma blinked several times at that. That’s what this was, wasn’t it? Goku needed someone else to satisfy him, and Chi-Chi came to ask Bulma for…

“I think it may be more than that. Yamcha, I-“

“You’ve always looked at him. Since he came back from God’s training.”

Tears began to form in bright blue eyes as images of Yamcha’s facial expressions, strong body over hers was replaced with Goku’s, that innocent face in a completely lewd construction, and she lowered her head, nodding.

“I really do love you, Yamcha.”

A darker, rougher hand came to lay upon the table, and Bulma eagerly reached for it. This man that she’d met in the desert, this person was who her heart wanted. She had to admit, some of Goku’s habits did bother her; at least Yamcha kept in touch more often, rather than Goku who had left for years and didn’t keep in contact unless he needed something. No, she chose Yamcha, and she raised her other hand to grip that rougher hand in hers more tightly. Yamcha gave her a smile.

“Is that all you wanted to ask me?”

Bulma felt blood rush up to her head; she had thought of something else, something that would probably help Goku more, but it made her dizzy and hot just to think about it.

“Uh…Goku doesn’t just want another person, Yamcha. Shit,” she mumbled, trying to speak clearly and calmly. “He liked it when… Chi-Chi took charge of the romantic stuff when they got married. She taught him what to do, but then one night, she found Goku with this weird metal ball that he’d put buckles on.”

Yamcha’s eyebrows were scrunched together as he tried to piece this together. What did the ball have anything to do with Goku and Bulma… having sex?

“He… asked Chi-Chi to put it on him the next time that they had sex.”

“ _On_ him?” Yamcha felt his stomach drop. “Where?”

“In his mouth.” Bulma’s face had to hold all of the blood in her body by now with how hot it felt. Her brain certainly felt like saying a lot more now. “Like a gag. And he had asked her to hurt him, not let him say ‘no’ to her, and… He wants to be dominated.”

The last few words came out breathlessly, because she definitely was not getting enough oxygen in her lungs right now. Yamcha’s face looked ridiculous, and she was pretty sure that she looked the same way.

“And why are you telling me this?”

Bulma raised one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“I can’t even come close to slapping him without breaking my hand; you think I can hurt him during sex?! Only someone that fights can; a martial artist like you!” Her voice was strained and exasperated, but she felt that way, damn it! This was already embarrassing enough for her to say… Shameful…

Yamcha’s hand jumped away from hers.

“Okay…” His voice choked. His eyes widened after a few seconds. “You want _me_ … to fuck Goku?”

“The both of us, you moron!” Bulma let out a growl as her face was definitely burning now. “He’s a masochist if Chi-Chi’s crying told me anything, and I can’t hurt the jerk.”

Yamcha inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath. “Wow… You’re not just asking me to do this because I told you that Tenshin-Han was kind of hot, right?”

Bulma coughed and let out a laugh. “If I had known that you and I were into the same kind of strong guys, maybe we wouldn’t have been so awkward around each other at the Budokai.” She reached for his hand again, and his fingers tangled themselves with hers. “I really missed you while you were gone.”

“I know… I missed you too.” Yamcha’s fingers gripped hers more tightly and she could tell that he was barely putting any force into his already painful grip.

“What do you want to do then? Should we talk to Chi-Chi again?”

“That’d be best. Let’s figure out everything first before we try anything. Set up some boundaries, y’know? If it’s for the monkey kid you found in the mountains, the kid that saved the world so many times, we should try our best.”

Bulma smiled freely for the first time since she had stepped onto this balcony, teetering on the edge of giving into a thought and ruining her relationship, or actually growing from this whole mess of wanting and needing.

Hopefully, if Goku wanted this and everyone had a plan, this would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going from the perspective of non-virgins telling virgins "BDSM? Don't DIY it. Danger. Seek assistance." and Bulma and Yamcha are the assistants.


	3. Chapter 3

_26 years ago..._

Chi-Chi was resting her head on Goku’s shoulder as they ate their lunch outside. Goku had found a sharp-toothed mountain lion that he decided to roast outside. Chi-Chi cooked a few vegetables and some rice inside before bringing it out.

As her husband had been outside taking care of the meat, she’d received a call from Bulma. She didn’t expect one so soon after talking to her the day before.

「 Whenever you feel ready, Chi-Chi. Talk with Goku about it, though. Yamcha is okay with it, too… Call me if anything comes up, okay? 」

“Hey… Goku-sa?” She looked up at him. He had a piece of meat in his mouth, soon to be followed by a bit of rice. Goku looked down at her and swallowed what was in his mouth. His eyes were wide and innocent, looking like she had so many answers for his ever-growing amount of questions since they got married.

“Yeah, Chi-Chi?”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed the last bit of flank meat in his mouth. She shivered, remembering how that mouth that kissed her everywhere only last night, an apology for what seemed to have frightened her a few days ago. He had apologized so many times that Chi-Chi could wear a blanket of apologies around herself for days, hearing those words in her head over and over.

“So Bulma-sa and Yamcha-sa are gonna help us out, okay? Goku-sa?”

Goku looked down at her, confusion on his face. “You… What do you mean, Chi-Chi?”

How was he still so innocent, she wondered; the smooth, young expression on his face right now was so different than the lost, lustful expression that had come just last night. She turned her face towards Goku’s stomach, rubbing her nose into the fabric of the top of his _dougi._ He smelt of sweat and blood, from him and the beast that he killed. An animal that she’d married, and she only found him more beautiful for it, she realized, as Goku curled around her to embrace her.

“What do you mean, Chi-Chi?”

“Remember that husbands and wives can… make love to each other?”

“You mean, the sex stuff tha’ we talked about yesterday?”

“Uh, yeah.” Chi-Chi curled him closer, hiding her face. Her face was burning at this point. “I asked… Bulma-san and Yamcha-san to help out with your… more interesting wants.”

Goku sat up slightly. “You mean Bulma and Yamcha will touch me? I thought-“

“I know! I know I told you that only husbands and wives do it together, and only each other, but…” Chi-Chi pushed herself up and she tried to hold her husband’s eyesight as best as she could. “I’m still not sure how to… have sex or anything like that, but Bulma and Yamcha know more than I do.”

Goku blinked down at her. Her eyes were wide and serious and they seemed to care so much about him. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled as she tilted her head the way that she liked to and pressed their mouths together, like it was their own private language…

He wondered if he had to kiss Bulma and Yamcha now too.

“I… I didn’t think you’d ever let me… I mean- give me permission to, Chi-Chi.”

Chi-Chi pushed him down so that he was flat on his back, smiling down at him and moving to straddle his waist, Goku responding with his neck being exposed as his head tilted back. It always seemed natural to him, as natural as breathing, especially when Chi-Chi answered him by biting at his neck, marking him as hers. He was moaning, he knew, but the blood rushing through his ears was too loud to hear his heartbeat over.

「 When would be ‘too soon’, Bulma-sa? 」

「 Um… tomorrow would be okay. After dinner, maybe? 」

His pants were being pulled down and Goku was already panting, the fingertips teasing the skin of his hips like feathers from their pillows. He keened as Chi-Chi wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock, the sensitive strokes almost drowned out in the sensation of Chi-Chi practically eating the skin of his upper thighs.

“I’m keeping you until dinner, Goku-sa,” she stated as she bent his legs upwards, tight against his chest. Goku whimpered as he felt her fingers down low, her fingers still slippery from the juice of the ripest tomato that Goku had the pleasure of seeing disappear between his wife’s lips, giving way under her teeth to the soft pink and red flesh inside. Her fingers were pressing against a part of him that he had told her that he had explored before once and then stopped, anxious; what if he couldn’t stop?

He was arching his back, as much as he could, as his wife thrust her fingers deeper, stronger, faster into his body. He was getting lost in the feeling, his ass letting those fingers – so delicious – as deep in as they could.

“You belong t’ me, right?”

“Y-Yeah!” Goku cried out when other sneaky fingers went over his balls, tugging on them lightly. It wasn’t as hard as he would like it – he wanted to be pulled, destroyed. He wanted Chi-Chi to eat him from the inside-out. He choked on his breath as there were sharp nails poking deep into some part of him that made him cry out, that made him sob, and that made him forget his name. He just kept saying his wife’s name, and he whimpered against her lips as she cooed against his lips, their kiss a horrible mockery of whatever innocence they had when they were married. It wasn’t like this was an insult to what their union was; it just wasn’t what either of them expected.

“Yamcha-sa might touch your here. Maybe Bulma-sa, too. I love you, Goku-sa.”

“Chi-Chi… Ah…”

Chi-Chi had expected a husband that could provide for her, could protect her. All Goku understood was that sex was different for him; romance was different for him; and he was still so lost with what marriage meant that by the time that sex came into the relationship that he had with Chi-Chi, he was just getting to the point of understanding that Chi-Chi would not only be his lifelong companion, but that she could also bear him children; little children that looked like him and Chi-Chi, that could fight, that could grow, that could be smarter than he was so that they weren’t trapped in this body that didn’t understand what it wanted when it was in a sexual situation… One that didn’t feel so wrong whenever it moved and wanted.

Goku finally let his tears fall when Chi-Chi bit into the skin above his collarbone, hard enough that the skin broke and Goku’s body let go – sweet relief and salty liquid spilling onto his abdomen and Chi-Chi’s fingers – as the scent of blood invaded his nose and drove him over the edge, white filling his vision and making his mind reach that really special place that he liked; he didn’t have to think, talk, or breathe while he was here; he could just be Goku, who didn’t have to fight to survive or to feel like he was alone, because he was with Chi-Chi and she could keep him safe while he floated in the nothingness that he was definitely named for.

-

Her husband was suckling on her chest like a baby, his hand rubbing against that little bump between her legs that made her unable to stand from pleasure, and Chi-Chi closed her eyes as she cradled Goku’s head in her hands.

“Are- Are you ready, Goku-sa?”

“… I’m nervous, but excited, Chi-Chi. Is that okay? Can I feel like that?”

“Yes, but just remember that you’re mine.”

“Of course, Chi-Chi.”

Goku was rushing against her again, and her mind was white, blank, perfectly at peace. Maybe that’s why Goku loved to be under her hands; he didn’t have to think at all.

Dinner came and went, and as she and her husband flew to Metro West, as their only other vehicle was an old car and _Kinto-Un_ was much faster anyway, she kissed his shoulder, loving how he shivered under her mouth.

‘He’s mine,’ she thought.

* * *

Bulma and Yamcha had already talked to Chi-Chi, Goku knew, but as Chi-Chi left him, giving him enough kisses to get his lower belly burning, he realized that he would see his two friends – the girl that found him in the mountains and the boy that had found them in the desert – in a way that he wouldn’t have ever imagined before.

He raised his hand to the door of Bulma’s home – Capsule Corp – and knocked as carefully as he could. He did notice a few dents in the metal, but he couldn’t really help it; the sudden opening of a door shocked him out of his stupor brought on by such anxiety. The person in front of him sent him into another stupor.

Yamcha was wearing a green shirt and black pants – that much Goku could process before the smell hit him.

“Goku?”

What was that smell? Goku hummed and nodded, following Yamcha’s invitation to enter the building. The smell was stronger in the entry room, and it grew stronger as they came to a room that he was told connected to Bulma’s bedroom. He sat down on a small couch and stared at the floor, trying to clear his vision. There wasn’t anything wrong with it, but he just wanted to focus on something other than that lovely smell that made his mind too cloudy.

“Goku, are you okay?”

The worry in Yamcha’s voice made him look up, and Goku let a sob escape him. The smallest sob and choke on air seemed to make Yamcha hold onto the younger man’s shoulders. Brown eyes stared into his and Goku felt safe.

He was safe and he wasn’t scared; it was like when Chi-Chi held him.

“You okay?” Yamcha’s voice was softer now, like his small breaths could break Goku as they fell against his face.

“Yeah… I’m’kay.” Goku blinked up at Yamcha, trying to remember where he was. He was at Bulma’s house, and he was going to have sex with Bulma and Yamcha. He liked the idea when Chi-Chi had told him of it. When she came home and said that Bulma seemed to be okay with it, Goku had smiled and gave her kisses everywhere that he knew that she liked.

The whole time he had taken time to care for his wife, doing it of his own volition, it shook something inside of him, something so deep and dead that its liveliness frightened him. Now, when what he thought he wanted was here in front of him, he was nervous in how he might hurt his friends, how that dead thing could come out and just eat them. Yamcha was strong, but Bulma was so soft. What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt her?

“I’m… nervous.”

Yamcha laughed.

Goku blinked in shock. Why was Yamcha laughing?

“No-Nothing against you, Goku- haha! I’m nervous, too…” Yamcha took in a deep breath after a powerful bout of laughter, enough that Goku managed to crack a smile at him.

“Ya are?”

“Yeah…” Yamcha moved his hands to cradle Goku’s face, and Goku felt the impulse to hold Yamcha’s hand with his own, just covering them, as the older man spoke. “Here’s this kid from the forest, one that’s way too naïve and too strong for the world to handle, and here he is in front of me...

“Right in front of me,” Yamcha finished quietly, and Goku shivered at the last words. There was something in them, the sweet smell growing stronger, and he realized that the smell was from Yamcha, or part of it was. The other part wasn’t as strong, not yet.

“Yamcha… Can… Can I kiss you? If that’s okay?”

Yamcha didn’t bother answering him; those lips, dry but not as much as his own, covered Goku’s and the younger man shivered in his friend’s grasp as their lips just moved against each other, their mouths closed as they just tested each other; how far they could push, pull, slide against one another…

Goku moved his hands from his lap to put them in Yamcha’s lap, and he opened his mouth to let out a groan as that smell began to burn itself into his mind. He smelt like Chi-Chi when she got hot and wanted to be touched, so it must have meant that Yamcha wanted that too; but it’d probably be better if Yamcha just told him what he wanted.

Yamcha was tasting him, that new tongue dipping into his mouth, and Goku shivered as he found a new mouth to map out with his tongue. Yamcha tasted like warm water and tea, making Goku hum with contentment as he started getting used to Yamcha kissing him. Yamcha was pushing a bit more, trying to push his way further into Goku’s mouth. Goku let him, purring slightly at the feeling of being pushed down.

His back was against the couch, Yamcha over him. Goku pulled away from Yamcha’s mouth to breathe, his lungs burning slightly. Lifting his hands, he laid his arms around Yamcha’s shoulders, letting his fingers get tangled in the hair that was as black as his but was shorter and could actually be cut in a style that seemed to last for-ever.

“Yamcha…”

“Did you like that?”

Goku nodded, purring again as soft lips decorated the side of his jaw with caresses and kisses. He felt so safe. He let his arms move with Yamcha as the older man began to move downward. The top of his shirt – Goku had agreed with Chi-Chi that he shouldn’t wear his weighted clothes; he was wearing a black _dougi_ with black boots right now – was moved aside and opened as Yamcha kissed his neck, wringing out small gasps and moans from Goku’s lips.

“Yamcha-ah…”

“’Yamcha’ what?”

Goku looked up, tilting his head back, and he felt Yamcha lift his head up from his neck.

There stood Bulma, in the same pink pajamas that Goku had seen her in when he was twelve. Her hair was done to the side in the same way, that same hairstyle that she worn when she was sixteen and so soon after she had given him a bath. Those same hands that were coming down to touch his face…

“Son- _kun_ , do you like Yamcha kissing you?”

Goku blinked at that question. Yamcha was sitting up, chuckling and lightly grabbing Bulma’s arms. He ran one sun-dark hand on her arm like she wasn’t fragile at all.

“You were taking so long, babe.” Bulma smiled and leaned down to kiss Yamcha sweetly, sweet enough that Goku felt another smile on his face at how nice it looked. It still made his tummy warm, but it reminded him of being small and seeing his friends be so close to one another.

Then Bulma turned to him with her bright blue eyes, those eyes that knew so much. Goku stared back at him before leaning down and coming almost close enough to kiss him.

“Bulma?”

“You kiss me now, Son _-kun_.” Bulma’s words were like a thin glass pane, and Goku shivered. He looked to Yamcha who nodded. Goku looked back up to the woman that decided to take him from the forest, someone that saved from the ignorance of not knowing how truly big the world was and how amazing the people outside of his home were.

When his lips met hers, there was something that Goku felt in his belly and he was shivering as her lips danced against his, his mouth opening under hers. Immediately her tongue dove into his mouth, almost gagging him but it felt so, so good. He loved when Chi-Chi did that, took from his mouth and seemed to drown along with him, and Bulma tasted like sharp mint and clean water. It amazed him that this was the girl that found him so long ago, that mothered him, and that if he could just touch her now, this body that taught him so much from speaking and caring for him, if he could touch her now, he’d have this girl teach him something else.

Her mouth went away and he was left feeling thirsty. He wasn’t let to die of thirst as Yamcha came and stole his mouth away, that tongue forcing itself into his mouth, throat, body. He could feel his body trembling from the purring, and he could hear Bulma mentioning something about it, about how that purring must mean that he is happy; he is, very much so. He is left to only think about a hand has now touched his neck, a curious thing, for fingers to come and explore. Yamcha let his mouth go again, and he was left moaning for more with words that he had only ever used in front of Chi-Chi.

To sit up, he was commanded, and he did so.

To turn around, he was commanded, and he did so.

He was pulled back into Yamcha’s lap, and his legs were bent and pushed outward. One leg was hanging off of the couch, and Goku managed to support himself with the ball of his foot against the floor.

Bulma was between his legs, her legs bent and beneath her. Her face showed a pink curiosity, fierce and eager, like how she always was. Goku was reaching for breath again, and he shivered as her hands came up to finally untie his belt and open the top of his _dougi_ all the way, leaving his chest bare. Yamcha’s hands joined hers as they began to cover his body in exploring strokes and traces, Goku shivering as each trail they left behind burned from the stimulation.

Bulma dove her head forward after a while, kissing the lump at the front of his throat and suckling on it.

“Ah!” Goku wriggled at the feeling, his pants how feeling tight as a stray scrape of her teeth sent his body alight again.

“Son- _kun_ , you taste good… and you look amazing.” Bulma’s voice was so sure, so certain that Goku found himself nodding as “yes, you’re right” flashed through his head, soon joined by the thought of “please, more” as Yamcha bit down on his shoulder. That fire was soon joined by the fire brought down by heated kisses to his chest, the harsh suckling of a nipple, and the casual dipping of a finger into his belly button.

“Bu-Bulma…” he whispered out. “I need… I want…”

Yamcha was chuckling behind him and the vibrations seemed to make his purring a lot stronger. It made him giggle in turn, at the fact that Yamcha was happy; he knew that from the way that Yamcha was kissing the back of his neck.

“What do you want, Goku?” That almost soundless whisper brushed the hairs on the back of his neck, and he shrugged carefully, minutely.

“I wanna touch… Bulma… and you.” His voice seemed higher than how it became after he grew taller, on edge of nervousness.

“Is… Is that okay?” He tried to turn around, see his friend. Brown eyes looked at him with sincere compassion, like he really understood that Goku didn’t know everything about this, needed some guidance.

“Of course, babe. That’s okay.” As Goku was distracted by those eyes, those lips – they were drier compared to Bulma’s, and Bulma’s lips were bigger, made Goku want to bite them – came to press on his and open his mouth up.

Bulma was blushing bright red, Goku saw out of the corner of his eyesight, and she leaned forward and down and-

“Ah!” Goku shook in Yamcha’s grasp as Bulma’s hungry mouth fired kisses at the top hem of his _dougi_ trousers. Her hands pressed down on his hips and then decided to push down in a show of her little strength. Goku just arched against Yamcha as that same gentle pressure decided that the hardness in his pants deserved the same attention.

Yamcha was holding tightly onto him, Goku responding by trying to melt against him, his legs quivering. His foot against the floor slipped and he was only supported by the arms that had helped him stand after fighting Piccolo. Bulma’s hands went to his hips, her lips leaving his still-dressed cock to speak the words:

“Son- _kun_ , are you all right?”

Bulma was grabbing him like he could actually get hurt, like he was something to be cuddled and protected, and something inside of Goku broke. He whimpered out “I’m’kay” and shivered as Bulma moved from her spot between his legs to kiss him like he was made of cotton and glass, like he was something so fragile. He remembered how she was always worried about him, like when he went off to fight the Red Ribbon Army or when he went after King Piccolo had murdered Kuririn.

Did he really understand that back then? Did he really understand that this woman could touch him without any violent force and cause the most violent fire in his body, only second to his one-day wife? As Yamcha’s arms held him like how he used to Bulma at first, like she could hurt him at any moment but he didn’t want to let go of her, Goku kissed her back, wanting to tell her that he was okay, and that he wanted to be underneath her, inside of her-

“Can I… Bulma, can I touch you?” Goku leaned his head back on Yamcha’s shoulder. He reached down to Yamcha’s hand on his side, and he smiled at the feeling of rough skin just like his.

“Son- _kun_ , what do you want to do to me?”

Goku blinked at her. Do to her? Whatever she wanted, he reasoned, and he told her so.

Bulma looked to Yamcha, who Goku looked up at as well. Yamcha sighed and smiled, his cheek twitching.

“Why don’t we go to your bed, Bulma? We can show Goku what you like,” he assured them both, or at least Goku felt that way. Bulma’s cheeks were nice and pink like Chi-Chi’s would get, and the sweet smell of wanting was coming off of her like a storm. How did he miss that when he was younger?

Bulma led them both to her bedroom and Goku was told to seat on the edge of her bed.

“What now?” Goku sat, eager. Bulma was biting her lip, her lip already swollen from kissing and now Goku smelt the faintest trace of blood in the air. She turned to Yamcha and whispered something, her cheeks even redder.

Goku tilted his head as he learnt a new word that he’d never heard before.

“What’s a blowjob, Bulma?”

Her eyes were practically flames from how much ire they seemed to hold. Yamcha, however, smirked down at him. Goku felt himself grow even harder at that.

“Has Chi-Chi ever put her mouth on somewhere other than your lips, Goku? Like your cock…” Yamcha stepped towards him and Goku smelt something different from Yamcha. It smelt of blood and strength; he smiled and nodded.

“I didn’t know that tha’s what it was called, though.” Bulma’s face turned even redder. She cleared her throat after a moment.

“Ahem… Son- _kun_ , you want to touch me and Yamcha right?”

Again, Goku nodded.

She smiled a shy sort of smile, one that made Goku want to bundle her up in a warm blanket to keep her safe, to keep that smile safe. Anything to have her smile like that again.

“I want you to put your mouth on Yamcha, and I’ll use your hand however I want, okay?”

Goku froze. “However… you want?”

Bulma nodded.

In a moment of his heart picking up pace, Goku found his hands on Yamcha’s belt, slowly pulling away what was keeping him from tasting something completely different.

It looked different than his did. The skin that normally went over the tip of his cock was gone, but it didn’t seem to hurt Yamcha at all, so he dropped voicing the observation completely. It was thicker than his was, but still a bit shorter. What really intrigued him was that Yamcha shivered just like he did when he gripped the stiff flesh in his hands; the other thing that caught his attention was the rich, pregnant smell of the little drops of milky fluid at the tip, tempting him to taste something new and almost sinful, because as far as Goku knew, he wasn’t supposed to waste time with a man when he had his wife; but Chi-Chi said that he could, so it had to be all right; after all, Chi-Chi was smarter than he was.

Goku knew that they were watching, but they didn’t tell him to stop. He let his fingers play at the base, wondering how Yamcha’s crotch hair curled when his head-hair was so straight no matter how it was cut.

“Go on, Son- _kun_. Taste it, like this.” He watched as that milky fluid was lost to Bulma’s tongue, Yamcha groaning and reaching down to pet her hair as her mouth licked and pressed caresses of sweetness to Yamcha’s cock. It was a short moment, a moment in time that Goku wouldn’t forget, that his best friend in the world looked so beautiful when she was sucking her lover’s cock and that her boyfriend was so regal-looking when he was petting that same girl like a pretty pet, like he was made to take care of her, and her of him.

He didn’t really get that he was leaning forward until he felt rough fingers in his hair, petting him like something precious. He looked up to Yamcha who nodded, and Bulma’s fingers joined Yamcha’s in his hair, gently pushing him forward.

“Do you still want this?”

Did he want this? He didn’t care who had asked; he didn’t understand why they had to ask him again and again “What do you want?” like it was really an important question.

“Oh, fuck!” Yamcha cried out as Goku took the whole end of the older man’s penis into his mouth. It was salty and bitter, but Goku had tasted worse things. The sharp smell of wanting made it taste better anyway. It was hard and soft on his tongue, the skin, in a way that Goku would never be able to explain.

He thought of what Chi-Chi liked to do to him, and he decided to suckle lightly on the pulsing organ in his mouth. Yamcha moaned even louder and Goku purred, taking more into his mouth. Bulma smelt pleased, and her fingers were pushing slightly.

“Take more in, Son- _kun_.” Bulma kissed his forehead and embraced him from the side. His purring froze in the middle of his throat. “Move your head back and forth- _Just_ like that.”

He moved like how she told him, and her smell grew even stronger. Yamcha’s did, too, and his taste, that milky stickiness, increased gradually. Once, as he moved forward, Goku felt Yamcha push against his head to keep him there… or to have him move further forward.

“Take more of me, Goku.” Goku looked up to him as best he could. More? He inched forward, watching (as best as he could!) as Yamcha’s jaw grew laxer, drool escaping the corner of that mouth that Goku knew so well now. He blinked, determined, and, taking in a breath, took Yamcha all the way into his mouth, feeling his throat clench in confusion at the idea that he wasn’t really supposed to swallow something so big and long.

“Son _-kun_ -“ Goku ignored Bulma, pulling back. When he caught a quick breath, he let himself sink forwards, swallowing when that spot towards the back of his mouth was almost pressed, and his lips were touching the curly hair between Yamcha’s hips.

Yamcha’s hand was tight in his hair, fingers ripping out a few hairs but not enough for Goku to worry about his head. He focused on swallowing a few times to have his throat relax, but Yamcha kept moaning like he was in some paradise that Goku couldn’t see. Bulma was cursing softly and trailing her fingers down Goku’s chest, belly-

“Mmph!” Goku cried out with Yamcha’s mouth mirroring the action with moans. Bulma was grabbing his penis, having snuck her way into the _dougi_ trousers he wore and the air was a small blessing on his overheated body before lithe fingers, that made the machine that brought the three of them together, grasped at his cock. The bit of liquid coming out of his cock really helped the friction not be so painful, but Goku was trying to thrust into Bulma’s hand and began to focus on one while Bulma seemed to smile up at Yamcha.

“I didn’t- Ah!”

Goku looked up at Yamcha at that, letting that harsh hand on the back of his hand push him back onto Yamcha’s cock down to the base and up again, like when he and Kuririn had to plow fields by hand; a forceful thrusting that was practically asking for Goku’s mouth to yield so that the salty cum from Yamcha could be planted inside of Goku’s throat.

Bulma’s hand was a tight, warm, rough place to be in. When he wanted to thrust upwards towards her, Yamcha pulled his head forwards and it became harder to try and think his actions through. His head dizzy and lungs definitely not getting enough air to keep his brain clear, he let Yamcha move his head and push himself further down Goku’s throat. As he felt the end hit the back of his throat, he was held right there.

Bulma was kissing his cheek, but he was lost in the sensation of Yamcha’s cock in his throat and Bulma’s hand moving even faster on his. He felt his body move without him thinking, his mind blank of everything except the burning in his belly. He was thrusting against Bulma’s hand, and his saliva was dripping down his chin. His throat was twitching around the hot object in his mouth.

The taste that he could only describe as “Yamcha” began to spill down his throat and Goku whimpered as he tried to do the same thing, but the hot hand around him stopped at the base and squeezed as the heat grew unbearable.

Yamcha pulled his hand backwards, Goku’s head following the motion. He was gasping for breath, and he wondered since when was he so out of breath?

“Son- _kun_ , are you okay?” Goku nodded as Bulma kissed his lips sweetly. He hummed as he felt Yamcha move down and kiss his other cheek and then his lips after Bulma moved away.

“Heh heh…” Goku smiled and blinked up at his friends. Both sets of lips were swollen and wet, and they filled him with the urge to kiss him again. The hand on his penis was still there, but he could deal with it now. The hand moved away, as well as some of the heat.

“You haven’t come yet,” Bulma whispered, her breath tickling his face, enough to make him bite his lip. “Do you want to…?”

“Want to what?” he asked, finally asking the question that had been on his mind since they had started asking.

Bulma pulled him up to the middle of the bed, telling him to take off his shoes. Goku did so and watched as Yamcha did the same thing, though the action was soon followed by Yamcha’s shirt, pants and underwear joining the shoes on the floor. He met Yamcha’s eyes and with a silent command – a nod – he did the same. Hissing, he carefully slipped off his pants and underwear and put them on the floor, and he slipped of his _dougi_ top.

He shivered as he turned back to Bulma and Yamcha. Bulma smiled and crawled over to him, her hands on his shoulders. He was pushed down gently, and Yamcha came close to rest a calloused hand on Goku’s calf.

“Son _-kun_ , are you sure you want this?”

Goku blinked, and he realized why she kept asking.

He was under both of them this time. There wasn’t Bulma to the side and Yamcha in front of him; there wasn’t Chi-Chi there to take charge of worrying about everything that they did; it was Bulma and Yamcha worrying if he really _knew_ what he wanted.

Did he? He pouted at the uncertainty in his chest. He wondered for a moment if he had ever wanted anything before. It had been wanting to adventure, to fight… to kill before. Wanting something like this, to feel good and controlled and _safe_ …

He wanted sex; that’s one of the reasons that he agreed to Chi-Chi setting all of this up. He also knew that he wanted to feel Yamcha again but somewhere else; he wanted to be bundled up like he had been on the couch, under strong arms and breath that smelt of battle. He looked to Bulma, who was sitting with her legs to the side and wore that pink pajama dress and looked every bit as pretty as the day that he had met her.

“I want it.”

Something inside of him felt a lot better.

"Do you want it?" he asked them both. He smiled when they nodded, their bodies smelling much more relaxed than before.

Yamcha bent down and kissed Goku's chest, and the younger man shivered.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Huh...?" Goku's attention was diverted by Bulma taking off her dress and, oh dear, she wasn't wearing anything else underneath.

"Do you know how men do this with each other?"

Goku nodded, happy that he finally knew something that they were doing. Sticking his tongue out of his mouth slightly, he concentrated on moving his legs so that Yamcha would be between his bent and spread legs. Yamcha blinked down at the action before settling between those powerful legs that had crushed demons.

"How do you-"

"Chi-Chi touched me earlier. She said that you'd probably touch me there." Goku felt his face grow warm at the thought. "That... is it, right?"

Yamcha nodded quickly and Bulma laughed. It was kind of strange having her be so quiet, but her nervousness was still there. She reached over to her dresser, pulling out a drawer and rummaging inside of it. She produced a few silver packets, some pointy tipped-cones, and a bottle.

"Son- _kun_ , Yamcha needs to stretch you out, or you might hurt more than you want to." Goku nodded as she opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid into Yamcha's hand before grabbing one of those tips and screwing it onto the bottle. Yamcha busied himself with rubbing that strange-smelling liquid on his fingers before turning to Goku and reaching down to trace the inner side of his thigh with one finger, sending electricity down Goku's spine.

"Just relax for me, 'kay?" Goku nodded and hummed as one finger, slick and smooth, traced the entrance of his ass. He found it weird when he first tried it, though it sent pleasure through his body. As his body relaxed and let the first finger in - slowly - Goku moaned at the foreign intrusion. It was like letting something stay there - home - and being accepted for it, that he wanted to be home. The finger pulled out slightly and came back in, his muscles twitching at the thrust.

Yamcha was shivering, smelling of fright, excitement, and arousal. One finger soon became two, and as Goku handled both well, Yamcha began to spread his fingers as he pulled out slightly, Goku quivering as he thought of Yamcha sitting in his body, sliding, thrusting, cumming, claiming...

The third finger went in without notice until his ass was being spread farther, the cool air of the bedroom curling inside of him and shocking his overheated body. His cock was throbbing now from all of these new sensations, and Goku heard the sound of a foil wrap being opened.

"Son, I'm going to put this right on you, okay?" Bulma's voice was so sweet, Goku nodded and moaned as something came down on his cock, coating it in... something.

"Wha-?"

"It's a condom," Bulma explained. "Yamcha's gonna wear one, too. It's so your cum doesn't get everywhere in places where a shower can't reach and so I don't get pregnant." Goku nodded; he had promised Chi-Chi that they'd have a kid one day, and he knew that that's where babies came from now.

"Wait."

Yamcha pulled out his fingers and Goku whimpered at the emptiness. Bulma laid a hand on his chest as Yamcha opened the other condom wrapper, grimacing as he slipped the condom on.

"Bulma, I'm going..." Goku looked down at the soft patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs, reaching forward. Bulma spread her legs and spread the lips that Goku knew about from playing with Chi-Chi's body when she'd let him. He reached forward and he pulled his hand away almost immediately; she was soaking wet. "Inside of you?"

Bulma responded by climbing over him, stradding his waist and rubbing herself on his erection. Goku noddedslightly, mumbling Yamcha's name as she lowered herself down, taking him in inch by inch, the fire of her body taking over his senses and filling him with the sense of being needed and wanted and  _oh that's nice_ and  _let me go even deeper, please_. Yamcha was rubbing his calf again and Goku readjusted his body - and Bulma now - to let Yamcha stay between bent and raised legs.

"Goku," Yamcha rasped out as he aligned himself with Goku's ass. Goku couldn't see him properly, Bulma on his waist and taking his cock deep inside of her body; her boddy was in the way of him seeing Yamcha pushing the head of his cock into the relaxed, stretched out opening. "You're going to like this, I hope."

"I want this," Goku replied.

* * *

_Now:_

"I want it!" 

Vegeta was smiling, pressing the ball of his foot forward and seeing the sex toy - one that imitated a vibrating cock - sink further into Kakarotto's body. The whole talk of how the younger Saiya-jin was "taken care of" by their comrades was kind of heartwarming, and it was every kind of dirty thing that Vegeta wanted to learn about the younger male. There wasn't any argument amongst them on doing to - allowing infidelity for the sake of sexual and psychological comfort, on Kakarotto's part - and it had led to this creature underneath him-

"Oh, do you? What do you want?"

Kakarotto looked over his shoulder to the Prince. He was on his hands and knees, body shaking and wet with sweat.

"I want your cock, Vegeta! Please, I wanna feel it deep inside of me, with your cum from earlier." Kakarotto had dried and still-wet cum on his inner thighs earlier, yet he was entranced by the thought that Vegeta's cum was deep inside of him that he'd be having some spilling from his ass if he was stirred up at all.

Vegeta smiled. "Now who could deny you that, when you have asked so nicely."

"Please, Vegeta!"

He stared at Kakarotto's smile as Vegeta came down, pulled out that imitation-insult to the Prince's cock, and violently pressed in, a dizzy, drooling smile as his body was used by the Prince. It was a wonderful imitation of love, and Vegeta curled around that feeling in his chest. Necessity be damned, he'd have his fun.

Whether Kakarotto wanted him, he'd have to find out after he filled the younger male's ass up all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

20 years ago...

Chi-Chi was pressing warm, wet compresses to Goku's left arm. The cast had come off today, and the nurse had asked them to call when Chi-Chi was done bathing her husband's arm - "With the soap and water that I have set up over here only! We'll Xeroform and gauze that incision afterwards!" - and the rest of his body which now only had splints that the nurses had already changed the bandages to. Goku had cried for a good amount of the time, and Chi-Chi didn't understand how the strongest man in the world could cry at bandage changes.

Goku was sleeping, another effect from the pain medications. They were giving him rather good-sized dosages, according to the doctor; "he is young, though, and very fit; he'll make a good turn around, Son- _san_ ," the doctor reasoned. Chi-Chi nodded hopefully, until she had seen the many bruises that decorated her husband's body.

What made it worse for her was how she thought back and blamed her husband for the injuries to his son. He had  _died_ protecting their son; even if it was only to lose her son to Piccolo, she should have been angry at her husband's friends! Her life was not just to her son's and she knew that... but...

_"We still have nii-chan's ship... Ah, but Gohan broke it."_

His brother... Goku still called the man that kidnapped their son his brother. Her hands were becoming claws that were tugging harder than necessary at the stitches in her husband's arm; how severe incision had to be to fix her husband's arm, she didn't understand. What she did understand now, as she dropped the washcloth and began to pat it down dry with an extra one, rather harshly, was that her husband seemed to share a connection with these people... these Saiya-jin, that seemed to transcend the connection that Goku had with their son, with his friends, with her...

His wife.

Her lips were over Goku's before she knew it, and he hummed softly against her mouth, snoring softly still.

'Why am I not enough for you?!'

* * *

Now:

Goku blinked at the moonlight entering his bedroom. It was clean, fresh, and it seemed that the night breeze had finally cooled down the heat of the day. It was nice to have something so clean in his room again, after writhing around on his bedsheets with his fingers up his ass and saying the name of someone that he could never have.

It was like a dream.

"Kakarotto?" Goku lifted his head up and looked up at that person holding him, humming contentedly as fingers threaded themselves through his hair, combing through the strands as though they were delicate, precious, not the harsh strands of hair that Chi-Chi had tried hard to tame on days when it bothered her too much. Those arms were tight around him, cherishing him.

"Vegeta?"

"How are you feeling?"

Goku stared into the dark eyes that looked so much like his own. They absorbed everything, reflecting nothing, making Goku wonder if that's the reason that Chi-Chi didn't always look him in the eye; the gaze was unnerving and left him naked, that gaze peeling away all the layers that he hid his heart behind. Vegeta was pulling him apart and telling him so much about himself.

"I'm... kinda tired."

Vegeta huffed softly at that, closing his eyes. Goku lowered his eyes, wondering if he was supposed to feel something different. He felt tired, but also happy, in that Vegeta touched him and didn't find him horrible or wretched like his friends seemed to, save for Bulma. How she had her guy-craze when she was a teenager, as she put it anyway, it was like Goku's own behavior; he just needed and wanted something a bit different.

If Vegeta wasn't happy, then maybe Goku could do something to fix it.

"Well, we did just fuck for a few hours. I get that." Goku blushed at Vegeta's words.

"So, that's okay?"

Vegeta's eyes met his, and Goku was trapped again, trapped as that same naked feeling came over him. It was like Vegeta was reading everything about him,learning everything about him, and Goku felt so safe. There was a soft, familiar rumbling in Goku's chest, something bubbling out of him that he couldn't stop.

"Kakarotto. You're acting normal for what you are." Goku found himself lost in explanation. If he was normal for a submissive Saiya-jin, then he was okay. He already understood that he wasn't a normal human when he realized that no other human had a tail like he did, when he was a child. When Chi-Chi would ask him to touch her, he hesitated before asking her for things in return. When Yamcha would press him down and thrust into his body, he would bite into his arm as he got used to the force and couldn't get off as easily anymore.

The first one to ever overpower him after he became an adult was Vegeta. The first Saiya-jin that let him prove himself as a fighter, that he was willing to fight alone against with pride.

The first person to ever let him feel normal...

"Vegeta." The rumbling in his chest increased and Goku found himself closing his eyes.

"Kakarotto."

He sighed at the sound of his name. It sounded so important coming from the other Saiya-jin's mouth, and maybe it really was. Vegeta's hand was massaging his head, petting him like an animal but one that was cared for. He felt so safe, allowing him to drop his head onto Vegeta's chest, his ear flat over the spot where he could hear the older Saiya-jin's heart beating.

"Say my name again, please."

"You like your name? You never have anyone else call you by it."

"I only like it from you."

There were no lies here at all, he realized. Had he always been lying? Vegeta had no reason to lie, nor did he have the want to; Vegeta would boast and rave about his thoughts, never holding himself to others' standards or comforts.

He'd always changed to fit what made people more comfortable. He could ignore that they looked at his teeth in a weird way, like he could bite them. He stopped eating raw meat or whole animals when he and Chi-Chi got married and she expressed her disapproval rather explicitly. He couldn't train as much when Gohan was born, even if it burned his muscles and made his stomach feel like it was eating itself. His hands, they were watched whenever he played with the boys or Maron, and no one handed him anything delicate, so sure that he would break it.

Goku couldn't help it, though. He didn't care about reading books that wouldn't help him, wouldn't teach him anything that he needed to know; Chi-Chi told him to go to classes for a trade, but he had built their house with his own hands. He put in the lights with his father-in-law's help, but everything else was a product of what he'd learnt as a child when he trained with Kame Sennin. Why was it bad if he didn't go to classes for it? If he had learnt etiquette and manners, numbers and words, would he be any better than he was now?

He knew no art of war, but he still never told anyone why he had let Vegeta go when they first met. It was something personal, something Saiya-jin.

"Vegeta..."

"Hm."

"I really like you."

"Do you, now?" Vegeta chuckled. "I just explained to you the nature of it."

Goku rubbed his cheek against Vegeta's chest, explaining, "I didn't know if... Was it because I'm Saiya-jin? When we fought the first time? I didn't know if I let you go because I wanted to fight again, or if it was because my heart kept racing, since the moment I saw you. 

"On Namek-sei, you cried. You cried and it was in front of me... With all of your pride, you cried in front of me. You wanted me to beat Freeza, and I felt so... proud. I never felt proud like that before. I understood that Saiya-jin weren't sinless, but they never hid what they were; they were fighters. You're a fighter, and still you cried. Like you trusted me.

"When I saw you on Earth, I wanted to take you away and talk or fight. Anything! But Trunks came and we couldn't. You became stronger than me, and I think it was just because I managed to have the medicine in time and we get stronger when we almost die that I passed you.

"After the fight with Cell, I felt so lonely. I didn't think of anyone for a while but you. I only wanted to fight you. It was like I was pulled away from everything that made me...  _me_."

Vegeta hummed again, softly, waiting.

"When you fought me with Babidi's power, I got so angry. You hurt so many people, just to make me mad and want to fight you. I already wanted to, but I needed to keep people safe. That's what I was taught to do-"

"And I'm telling you that was wrong, Kakarotto. Submissives are meant to learn to be cared for, to fight and know that there is a haven to which to return, to be protected." Vegeta's hands were hard on his scalp, and Goku found himself wondering why the pain was so nice. "You are remarkably strong for a submissive, and you were taught to protect, the opposite of what we were meant for. Your mother - a soft female, from what Raditz told me - was a submissive, one of those rare female ones. She was strong, but she needed your father on an emotional level to help her feel safe, like she belonged."

"And I'm telling you that that's why I want you, Vegeta." Goku pushed himself up and moved to hover over Vegeta's body. "I want you, because I need you. I need you because I wanted you from the moment I saw you. Nappa and Raditz were Dominants, weren't they?"

"You do realize you are talking about your brother?"

"He smelt like home, but it wasn't the home that I was looking for, Vegeta. When I saw you, smelt you, it was like I belonged somewhere... For the first time in my life, in over twenty years, I was normal. I could feel safe, even when I was fighting you."

Vegeta was staring up at him with those dark eyes again. "What made you feel so safe? I almost killed you. I was going to kill you."

"You were playing with me. You could have killed me at anytime, but you didn't." Goku smiled and bent down so that their soft breathing was mixing together. "Did you have fun? Dominating me was fun, Vegeta?"

Their breaths were completely mixed and then gone when a powerfully insistent mouth came against Goku's, wanting to take everything from the inside out. A ravenous tongue was burning possessive marks onto his skin, marking him as Vegeta's.

Hands pushed him backwards, and Goku felt it again, the feeling of being safe and cared for. Vegeta was pressing every spot that he liked, whispering that mysterious name that he was given at birth like a gentle praise. Goku answered the same way, whispering Vegeta's name, because he still wasn't completely sure if this was a dream or not; how could he be normal? How could he be safe? How on Earth could Vegeta stand touching him, being near him, kissing him, licking him, fucking him?

The cock in his mouth had to be a dream, because Vegeta wouldn't let someone as low as him touch royalty. The taste was too visceral, had too much based in reality that Goku was holding his breath more often than he really though possible as that hardness pushed its way into his throat. His throat was getting raw, and he knew that his voice would be hoarse. His chin was drenched with saliva, making him rethink the reality of the situation.

His mouth was free, and suddenly he had enough air in his lungs again. His arms were pulled up and he was wrapping his arms around Vegeta's neck. Black eyes that were just like his were staring back at him, tearing him apart.

"D..."

"Kakarotto," Vegeta was whispering against the skin of his jaw. Teeth were making marks there, and Goku whimpered when those eyes made connection with his again.

"Don't." His legs were spread open and he was eased onto Vegeta's lap, his hips moving on their own and lips parting in a moan as he moved his ass against the hard cock beneath him, wet from his mouth.

"Wait. Do you want this, Kakarotto?"

"Y-Yeah, but stop looking at me!"

Hands gripped his hips tightly and Goku's breath left him as he was filled up so perfectly. He was given no time to rest as he moved immediately up and down, roughly, like a cared-for toy, on Vegeta's cock inside of him. Goku held on tightly to his Dominant, screaming out hoarse words of pleasure, Vegeta's name, and words that his blood seemed to know to be the words that begged for more. He was trying to hide his face but not succeeding.

"Look at me, Kakarotto!"

"No!" His back slammed against the headboard, and Goku knew he'd have to fix the wall later from the sound of things. His world tilted, prompting him to hold onto Vegeta for support, for a grounding, for stability.

"Look at me! Why won't you do that?"

Goku whimpered as that special spot inside of him was finally stabbed several times in a row. His eyes began to wander, and he was trapped again.

"You... Tearing me apart!"

Vegeta's thrusts slowed to a halt, and Goku could breathe.

"Kakarotto... Then, let's stop-"

"I don't want to stop, Vegeta!" Goku wrapped his arms tighter around Vegeta's neck, rocking his hips like a guide to get Vegeta's body to move again. "I... God, please fuck me."

"What's bothering you?"

"Just fuck me!" Goku sobbed, digging his nails into Vegeta's shoulders and back. The hissing warned him to stop, to let go, but he was so scared. If Vegeta didn't make him stop thinking, he was going to fall apart. If Vegeta could tell what he was thinking, he'd die.

"Kakarotto, tell me. I'm your Dominant; I'm to take care of you."

"I don't... need you to..." Goku felt his tears coming now. "I wantcha to... But I can't!"

Vegeta was pressing lips to his cheeks and Goku let out a cry at the gentility of it. Why couldn't he be a good Saiya-jin? "Why can't I be perfect for you?"

"You are, Kakarotto."

"No," he negated.

"You are what I want." Vegeta was moving his hips slowly, gently, sending shivers through Goku's body. "You're my Submissive. I chose you."

"W-W..." Goku seemed to have a harder time breathing with those gentle, soft, kind motions. Vegeta was taking his time, like being inside of Goku was a thing that he really wanted, not just because it felt good.

"'Why?' Because you're perfect for me." Goku let his tears fall, because those lies were so nice to hear, and the slow undulating hips that met with his was just so wonderful. "You're a fighter; you're kind; you test me at my limits; you value me; you spared me; you buried me with honor; you killed the creature that ruined my life for me; and you are the product of a third-class fighter that got in so over his head that he knew to send you to this planet where people talk too much, fighters aren't always honored, and no-one thinks that the strong need protecting, a treasure.

"Kakarotto, you're beautiful everywhere... Do you choose me, for anything similar?"

"Shut up," Goku chided, pressing his lips to Vegeta's again, letting Vegeta continue that slow pace that was crushing him from the outside in. He was saying Vegeta's name again, more insistent, the only word that he knew.

Vegeta tilted Goku's head to meet his gaze.

Goku held it as he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I like being a nurse because now I know more about the body and how it reacts with different injuries. In his fight with * * Vegeta, Goku would have suffered crush injuries to his torso, which can send humans into extreme shock. With Goku's physique and lifestyle, his body would adjust to the shock and the pain would have let on in its fullest at the hospital, as all animals finally stop producing that many endorphins to counteract pain once they see safety. 
> 
> (("But why didn't feel as much pain on Bulma's jet?"... He wasn't exactly safe from Chi-Chi just yet.))
> 
> In regards to wound dressing changes, we sometimes give pain medications before we do it, because new tissue likes to adhere to everything, especially dressings. I think about the scene in the original DBZ where the nurses are changing Goku's all-over-the-body bandages and I cringe.
> 
> * Goku doesn't like to be introspective; he encounters things that no-one ever taught him to handle. Vegeta is much the same, but unlike Goku, he was always forced to fight, leaving his mind to be the only place to escape. They were both forced to grow up a bit too quickly. When Goku was tricked by Bulma to accompany her, Vegeta had spent 12 years killing off so many species. When Vegeta arrived on Earth, Goku was morally obligated (essentially, by his policy of not breaking promises) to marry Chi-Chi, had a son (that Toriyama states Goku might not understand, as Goku sees Chi-Chi and his sons as companions; Vegeta understands what family is), died, and was brought back to see his friends dead.
> 
> They might feel ugly on the inside.
> 
> * I like words with purpose. I like words that make me feel safe. I like it when people can pick up on some of the words that I need to hear. I like it when they actually use them and put up with me during the effects of the words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was always going to be short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In episode 171 of Dragon Ball Z, Goku gets hungry in the middle of the family trying to name his first born son. Chi-Chi says that they've already had (breakfast - literally 'morning meal') and that (lunch) is soon. Baby laughs at the name Gohan, and Goku says "This guy wants Grandpa's name!"
> 
> I used Sanskrit for the Saiya-jin nicknames here. Kaka means "insolent or impudent man". Jita (from the Japanese pronunciation of Vegeta being "Bejita") means "conquered".

_3 months before the Cell Games_

Chi-Chi was petting his head as he suckled gently on her chest, his fingers buried inside of her. She had hesitantly agreed to him touching her while he was in  _that_ form. His fingers were bigger than she remembered, and he got something new to bite into, a strange metal from whatever planet he had been on before he came back. It had a few scratches on it, a few indents from his sharp fangs, the teeth that became an animal's whenever he changed into this thing that frightened her, that reminded her that perhaps she should have been more conscientious when she chose to run after him, to run after a man that never looked back on anything in his life. Her husband was pressing his fingers against the spot inside of her that made her scream, her voice already hoarse from earlier, and he hadn't even entered her yet.

Her husband - this frightening creature in front of her - lifted his head and was smiling beguiling at her. Chi-Chi was shivering, her body overheated from her arousal and the aura around her husband's body. He was talking to her, asking if it was okay to push himself into her body. She nodded without speaking, her voice barely above a whisper but she knew that he could hear. He was a better built man than she could have ever asked for; hearing, seeing, and breathing better than any man was wonderful, but she could have found a smarter man, couldn't she? He didn't care a lick about their son's education, only about his strength, and their... survival...

He brought home several large fish today. He cut them the way that she liked it, the meat falling into the gravel-size rock salt that her father had gotten for them. The sound of the fish falling onto the salt, the squishing, wet noise of bloody meat falling over itself was similar to the noise of his cock enter her body, the pain that elicited from the tensing of her body making her think of the dead fish (or maybe it was still alive? She could have seen it blink and missed.) that they had eaten earlier that day.

Did it, that meal of dead fish decorated with killed plants and dried spices, feel devoured when it fell onto their plates, into their mouths, tortured by their tongues, and burnt by the acid in their stomachs? Did it feel like how she felt now, his fingernails digging into her hips, pummeled by his body; though she was plowed into the mattress by his strong hips, by his powerful thrusts, that fish was pummeled by his fists, weak against that strong body of a creature from a near-extinct species.

A species of survivors.

She knew that her husband trained; a hint had been how much bigger his muscles were getting over the last two, almost three years. They grew bigger, like how they were now in this Super Saiya-jin form. She knew that Vegeta guy was probably training. She had called Bulma before, a few times for Goku's sexual drive, but Bulma always turned her down. She was always worked and now she was attending to that Vegeta guy, telling Chi-Chi about how much he trained, like it was the air that he breathed.

_"They're survivors."_

_"What do you mean?"_

Chi-Chi opened her eyes, moving her bangs from her eyes and watching her husband's sweaty face as he was fucking her almost senseless. She noticed the tight, thickened tendons of his neck, the muscles of his shoulders, chest, upper arms, and his pretty-pale stomach. His eyes, a bright green that almost began to glow in the shadows of sunset, were moving ever so slightly, constantly looking for any detail that would tell him that she was not enjoying what he was doing to her. His hands were holding her tightly, though not enough that she was in pain that she did not enjoy. It was just heating her body even more in small spots with those sharper claws, those fingernails that grew into an animal's whenever he changed into this frightening alien.

_"From what Vegeta told me, their race has always been fighting, but it's not to conquer, or else they could have done that a long time ago. Their original planet fell to political ruin, so on their planet Vegeta, they fought to survive. The original inhabitants persecuted them, because they considered them as lower class, like lesser beings. They took over the planet, and then they were left without resources because their enemies destroyed them to keep them from the Saiya-jin. They made that deal with that Freeza jerk to get things imported, to have significance again."_

_"What does that have to do with Goku-sa_ _?"_

He was pressing against the spot that made her scream that wasn't far away from her womb, from the spot that she carried her son, her precious Gohan that his father named after one other thing that he obsessed over. 

_"In biology, we learn that if something is always in danger of dying, like a bacteria, it has to split itself in half and just do that to keep making more. It's a fighter. Reproduction happens when creatures can stay in place for a long time; that way, they can keep the population up. But the first job of that creature, because it only makes more of its species through sex, is to survive. That's why a lot of soldiers, before they go to war, spend the night with a girl or their wives, if they're married."_

Was that what Goku was doing? Was he trying to make another baby inside of her, to pass on whatever he needed to in order to make another little Saiya-jin inside of her?

He... He could die in that fight, she realized it then. With her body shaking, being thrust into by the man that she chased down, she came to the reality of life and death and birth all over again, like the day that he fought against Daimao.

He was bleeding from his chest, his legs and arms useless, and he had never looked so alive as the moment when he was flying to ram the monster with his body as a projectile. He was alive and bleeding and so beautiful.

He was panting above her now, like an animal that frightened the fear out of her like cold water shook the heat from her body, and she was panting the same way. She was shaking from the different waves of pleasure that came when he hit her clit every time that he thrust in, and she was pretty sure that the sheets beneath her were soaked with the product of her pleasure.

"Chi-Chi... I'm..."

"Please! Goku- _sa_!"

He kissed her, like he always kissed her, but there was something desperate about it. The heat of it, the hunger, had her tipping over the edge, and she became rigid in his hold. He pushed inside of her one more time and she felt the heat of his body flooding into her body. He was kissing her, over and over, and not for the first time, he licked over the pulse on her neck.

Chi-Chi smiled. Was that how Saiya-jin did it on their world? She raised a shaky hand as soon as she was able, pressing it to the back of his head. He made a hum of inquiry.

"Bite me."

Goku shivered. "Are you-"

"Mark me. Make me yours forever."

"... Do it to me, too?"

Chi-Chi responded by pulling his hair, exposing his beautifully pale neck, and biting into his neck, right where his shoulder met his neck. It was harder than she thought, biting until the blood ran into her mouth, but when it met her tongue, she felt lightning race through her, her body getting rigid again and her mouth open and hanging loose. Goku's eyes seemed to lose focus at the sight of her and he bent down to do the same to her.

His fangs in her neck had her cumming again, and he was making sloppy thrusts that made her smile and made her think of the day that she first kissed him.

"My mate..." she heard him whisper, and she had never felt so alive, or beautiful, the way she was laying in bed, her husband inside of her, and her neck bleeding into his mouth. The night from then on was only filled with whispering.

"If I die, Chi-Chi, find someone else. I don't want you to be lonely."

Chi-Chi frowned. "Well, same to you. If I die, find someone that will keep you safe."

"But I'm your husband."

"And I'm your wife," Chi-Chi hushed him. "If I want to find somebody, then I'll do it. If I don't, too bad, I just won't be married a second time."

Goku's hair turned back to its usual black color and Chi-Chi smiled, sighing. Her voice was soft: "Even if you find someone else, you'll be mine, and I'll be yours. I won't hate you for it, Goku-sa; I let others have you because you crave it so and you always come back to me. When I'm dead, just know my soul is always yours."

"My soul is yours, too, Chi-Chi."

* * *

_Now_

"Did you ever mate with Bulma, Vegeta?" Goku was eating what was put in front of him. His tongue enjoyed the taste of cut fruit, sausage, and the food was chased by warm tea. He watched Vegeta move about the kitchen, in his element of taking charge with every situation.

"Why would you ask that?"

"..." Goku lowered his head. It wasn't really his job to ask; it wasn't his information to know at all, really. He didn't need to know that. However, as he lifted his eyes and met Vegeta's, he felt bare and a strange emotion arose from his chest; he wanted to know everything about Vegeta (that he recognized) and he wanted Vegeta to stay by his side, only his side (that was different).

"Kakarotto."

"I want to be with you, like your mate." His voice didn't shake, though he felt the words shake his ribcage. Vegeta blinked back at him in surprise, humming in response. Goku bit his tongue, his fangs almost splitting the muscle. His head shot back down, to stare at his plate of nicely prepared food that Vegeta had made for him. This was so stupid! How could he say something like that? He ruined everything.

He heard Vegeta come close, most likely to scold him for such a question. It was something invasive, he knew, because he remembered asking Bulma that first night, if what Chi-Chi was doing was not normal, because sex was supposed to be a husband and wife. If both of them were okay with it, wasn't that breaking the rule of being married, still? Mating was the same thing; that's why the albatross mated for life, and they never found another mate. Sharks did the same.

Lips sent shivers down his spine as they were pressed against the back of his neck. Vegeta's mouth was burning his skin and Goku felt himself respond. It wasn't like he was getting hard again, but his body wanted to jump up and just be lost in the way that Vegeta made him feel. Instead he stayed still, wondering what Vegeta would do. 

"Ah!" The scream died in his throat as fangs sank into the back of his neck, his body falling lax as Vegeta hit the nerves that would have him fall into this helpless position. His body almost fell from the chair, but Vegeta was holding onto him, helping him onto the floor onto his back. 

Goku threw his head back as Vegeta laid on top of him, the older man responding by licking at Goku's neck. It was on the opposite side of the mark that Chi-Chi had given him so many years ago.

He closed his eyes and was whispered affirmation, the word "yes" tumbling from his name like a broken dam's water. Vegeta's fangs were over his skin, threatening to comply.

He never felt more safe when Vegeta's fangs sank into his neck, blood spilling out and surely staining the floor; he'd have to apologize to it again. Vegeta pulled away and he brought Goku's head up. Goku, opening his eyes once Vegeta pulled away, saw no marks on that beautiful skin.

He'd never mated... Even when Goku was mated, Vegeta never was... He was Goku's only.

As that strong taste of copper flooded into his mouth, Goku felt every emotion that Vegeta could possibly be feeling. Submission in power but he urge to protect, pride in his blood, his determination, the obsession over the younger Saiya-jin, his love, his desire, his... whole being; it was more than what Goku had felt during their Fusion, but it was also more organic.

Vegito had started something in him, the primal need to chase after Vegeta, to chase after the one that could dominate him forever. This... How they were now rutting against each other like animals on the floor, this was something so real, fulfilling that need that he had felt when he first started growing up.

How did Vegeta grow up, he wondered, lifting his hips up and down as Vegeta was leaving and re-entering his body with every moment. He purred as Vegeta let him see those memories, gloved hands thrusting Goku's body on his cock however he pleased.

A little boy, admired, and given in exchange for safety from a hurt father's arms. A soldier too soon, and then landing on a beautiful blue sphere, with an uppity young male that made Vegeta's heart race at his obstinate smirk, his soft features, and the cruel idea of letting him live, because it was the same thing that Freeza had done.

Suddenly that young man because their Messiah, and Vegeta found every answer in his heart; he wasn't meant to be a savior, no; he was meant to be saved, and after all these years, he realized that Kakarotto would save him, and Vegeta would care for his savior; a wonderful symbiosis that had scattered thoughts of attraction and beauty and "Vegeta, you've gotten so much stronger!" and "Kakarotto, you are the best!"

Their hearts had been so lonely, even when with their women, because they weren't quite the right fit.

Goku bent down, curling forward as he came and felt Vegeta's cum spill out of him again as he lifted himself up to lay at his mate's side.

They stared at each other, at the marks they left, and the blood that was surely staining the floor. Vegeta's eyes were still fierce, alert, and Goku felt like falling asleep. He let out a soft purr, and Vegeta pulled him close, purring as well.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Really?"

"... I promise, Karo."

Something in Vegeta's mind told Goku that that meant something in a language that he should have learnt years ago. Goku smiled.

"Jeta..."

His word made Vegeta lower his eyelids and pull the younger male closer. It must mean something important too.

For the first time in many years, both men slept without feeling empty.

"... After sex, you finally ask if you could be my mate?"

"Well, Chi-Chi fought me first and then told me about her promise, so I thought-"

"Hush... Sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

_A long time ago..._

Bardock was falling into the sun. He was seeing a future where his own son was killing the creature that created a sun, and he was so proud.

He closed his eyes and found himself in awe as his son because a star, yellow and golden, and he fell in love.

Saiya-jin are instinctual creatures. They find their needs and fill them. Bardock filled his need for companionship with the young soldier that frequently had nightmares of the people she'd killed. She fit into his arms like she was made to fit in them, and his arms couldn't get enough of how soft her skin was, like his skin was meant to be against hers. She was a powerful warrior, could be ruthless, but she wanted someone to keep her safe, to keep those nightmares away.

His son was just as beautiful, and just as soft. A strong man, and yet he longed to be claimed. If he needed to, Bardock would fill that role, just to make sure his son knew that he'd always be safe, and he'd find a good male or female for him, one that made him feel safe.

Bardock smiled at the thought. That blood from his mother was so strong, but then again Bardock loved the feeling of blood spilling from his body, so maybe that had a factor in it, too. Nevertheless, he fell in love with the man in his mind. To think that the infant that he saw in the nursery would become that; his mind couldn't reconcile it. Curse that softness his mate had given him.

No, he'd wish for his son to be in that free world where the Saiya-jin took their place in the universe once more, and for that man to be happy and protected, all the while fighting, bleeding, and never lonely.

Huh...

His son wouldn't want much, at least in material things. He just wanted all a person could offer him; a safe, soft place; a kind of affection where this strong animal could feel safe.

Everything, and nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support. This story is personal. It's not based on anything, really. It's more an analysis of characters and the people that I have always related to these characters my whole life... and myself. It's been hard these last few months, but this story... I think I needed to write it.
> 
> Thank you for support for my story. It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
